Challenge
by Captain James H00K
Summary: A challenge for all my readers and followers. I hope you like the challenge this presents. I also uploaded a few chapters to get you started. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all of my followers, reviewers, and favoriteers. I have a challenge for you. I had this idea in my head that I think you'll like. I've seen a lot of crossovers and I think a whole bunch of them have merit. Especially One Piece crossovers. For I am a huge fan of it. There is one crossover though that I haven't seen. A Peter Pan and One Piece crossover. I started thinking after I played almost all of the Kingdom Hearts games, that Peter and Hook would get bored with just fighting each other almost day after day in Neverland. Adventures that in one form or another turn out to be the same. So, it got me to thinking. Why not have adventures and fun in the most adventurous place ever? Have Neverland and Pirates Haven/Umi (my names for the world of One Piece) become one? Have Neverland become another island, but in the New World! So, my challenge is this:

1\. Have Hook, Peter, Hook's crew, and the Lost Boys train to become stronger.

2\. Have their adventures during the time of Gold Roger. Meaning, while or before he becomes Pirate King

3\. Make them face current or made up enemies of the Grandline and the Blue seas.

4\. Have Hook tell Peter about growing up and what can come with it.

5\. Try to make it a romance story. Peter will be trying to get back Tinkerbell after all.

6\. Peter can get a ship of his own if you so desire and/or continue gaining crew for the Jolly Roger with new Lost Boys or adult pirates.

7\. IF you choose to, only a FEW Lost Boys will die. But NONE of the ones from the Disney films can. If you have watched Hook with Robin Williams as Peter Pan-Banning you know the ones I mean. Rufio can die, only if you choose it to be so.

8\. I will give you about 3 chapters to start with then you can go from there.

9\. Have fun with it! We all have great imaginations as writers, use it! Make it fun, interestng, whacky, and everything you can in between.

Captain Jas. Hook


	2. Checking In and Catching Up

I was flying along among the stars in Neverland when I spotted Peter and James fighting _again_. I was loath to see who used to be two of the best of friends challenge each other in duels of wit and steel once again. ' _When will this ever end_ ,' I asked myself. ' _I_ try _and keep the peace throughout my worlds, and these two…_ ' I shake my head in disappointment. I decide to fly closer to the _Jolly Roger_ and landed atop of the main mast. I took a seat and then heard a tinkling next to me. I turned my head and saw a little blonde haired blue-eyed fairy wearing a green leaf, small C-cup breasts, and wearing a pair of green slippers with little puffs on the toes. I smile at the little fairy. "Hello Tinkerbell. How've you been?"

"Good. But, that idiot down there is going against Hook again. You'd think they'd just call it a day already," she huffed.

I quirked an eyebrow at this. "How long have they been going at it _this_ time?"

"Over an hour. The Lost Boys and Pirates are taking bets on the side on who'll win."

I smirked. "That's new. When did that start?"

I saw her counting on her fingers. "About… five months ago, give or take a few months. It's hard to keep track here you know?"

I sighed. "Indeed I do. I wonder what would happen if I told James that it's almost the year 2000 on Earth and that there were no more pirates besides some Somali wanna-bees?"

"What? The last time we were back at the Mainland, Man just landed on the moon. How long has it been since then?"

"Well, considering that happened in 1969, and the time before that was World War Two, Pete's been out of touch for almost 31 years. I mean, cell phones are becoming a big thing now. Not to mention the computers are getting faster too."

I saw her confounded look. "What's a cell phone?"

I smiled and pulled mine out computers are getting fasof my pocket. "This is a cell phone. It's a portable phone you can take anywhere with you as long as you have a signal."

"That sounds convenient."

"It is. Especially when you're traveling." I turned my attention back to the fight. It seemed that Hook had Peter on the ropes. But knowing Peter he had a trick or two up his sleeve.

I watched as Pete did a quick flip up into the air and pushed James into the rail where he was standing moments before. Then he pulled out a new sword. It was a broadsword of Scottish design. It looked to be 45 inches in total length, a gold filigree inlaid on the basket hilt with a ruby set near the sword itself. The blade was at least 30 to 35 inches and tempered to look green. The way that Peter also wielded it was extraordinary. He wielded it like a pro, and deflected Hook's small rapier with ease.

"Come on Peter, remember what I taught you. Parry, thrust, let your instinct guide you," I heard Hook say at the edge of my hearing.

"Easy for you to say Hook. You've been using swords longer than I have. I'm used to my dagger remember," he said with a quick lunge.

Hook backed up quickly and answered, "Muscle memory boy. Let it guide you. You know the moves, use them!" He did a quick lunge and swipe at Peter's mid-section.

I watched as Peter brought his sword down to block the blow with ease.

"There you go! Now what say we make a wager eh?"

"What kind of wager you old codfish?"

Hook hmphed at his nickname. "You win, I'll let you have a few drinks with me and me crew," he said with a quick downward swipe.

"Sounds good. And if you win," Peter asked with a upward slice towards Hook's torso.

"You finally learn how to be a proper gentleman and how to sail."

I saw a smirk play on Peter's face. "Then we have an accord Hook. Now…engarde!"

I watched the duel play out for another ten minutes when James twirled his rapier around Peter's broadsword and yanked it out of his grasp and tossed it into the air. He caught it and had both blades in an x across Pete's throat.

"Do you yield Peter?"

"I should be asking you the same James."

Tink and I looked and saw Peter had his dagger pointed at Hook's groin.

"Good form Peter. Always do the unexpected when in a fight to the death. Why is that?"

The boy who never grows up answered, "Because your opponent will never fight fair, and will end you as quickly as you would them."

The good captain laughed and handed the first lost boy his blade back.

"Shall we make our presences known Tinkerbell," I asked the little woman.

She shrugged. "Why not."

She dove off down to her boy as I stood on the edge of the crow's nest and dropped down, doing a somersault in the air and landed on the deck just a little behind the two duelists.

"Ahoy you scallywags! How you been?"

Hook gave me a small bow with his hand over his heart, and Peter gave me a two finger salute.

"We're fine here Master Heart. Teaching the lad a few more moves in sword fighting."

I smirked. "So Tink and I saw. What made you try using a sword now Peter? Also, why a broadsword?"

The immortal boy shrugged. "It does get boring sometimes just doing the usual fighting. So I thought, why not try a sword? Called for a parley so I could ask Hook to teach me how."

Said pirate captain laughed. "Nearly broke me brain when he asked that to. So, I went down to the old weapons room and had him tag along. When we were looking at a few swords on the wall…"

"Let me tell him," Pete interrupted.

Captain Hook rolled his eyes. "Fine whelp. _You_ tell him what made you decide on that sword."

Said whelp crossed his arms. "Yeah, yeah, love you to old man. Anyway, I was looking at all the swords he had while roaming the seas on the Mainland and saw this beauty just resting in a pile of gold. I picked it up, gave it a few swings, and asked Hook if I could have it."

James rolled his eyes. "Obviously I said yes and then started to teach him."

I nodded. "I saw that. It also seems to me that your boys and the Lost Boys are getting rather bored with your adventures and sailing around the same island for who knows how many years."

They both hung their heads.

It was Peter who answered first. "You're right. With the adventures I had with Sora, Terra, and Ventus it has gotten a little boring."

I saw Hook rub his neck as if embarrassed to agree. "Something you'd like to share James," I asked.

He sighed. "I agree with Peter. Doing this every few days is starting to get boring. Tell me Lord Heart, what are the pirates like there now? What year is it?"

I crossed my arms and shook my head. "Well, the answer to your first question is easy. The pirates now a days are pathetic. They use dinghies and inflatable rafts with big outboard motors and outdated guns to take over cargo ships and yachts. If the Navies of the world show up they're screwed. The tech they use isn't ship to ship anymore. They use missiles and torpedoes instead of ship to ship and boarding tactics. As for the year," I said running my hand through my hair. "The year of our Lord 2,000. You and Peter have been out of touch for 31 years. Man has landed on the moon, there has been three other wars, and the technology is getting better and faster than ever before."

They both had incredulous looks on their faces.

"So, we couldn't even do a little piracy in the air or on the water without the fear of getting blown to bits?"

I nodded. "Pete would have a little trouble too."

"How so?"

I huffed. "If you were to fly too high Peter, you'd be picked up on radar. That being said, if you were captured you'd be experimented on to see how you can fly. The governments of the world would want to figure out how you do it and, see if it could be replicated as part of a super soldier program. Or, they'd want to capture you and turn you into the ultimate weapon."

Pete's face paled.

"They'd order you to take assassination missions. To be able to go behind enemy lines under the radar and kill their enemies without remorse. You're about 18 now Peter with how you've been bouncing around from Neverland to the Mainland. They'd take you and force you to join in _any_ part of the military. I'm sorry to say this but, it's true." I looked at the rest of the gathered audience on the _Jolly Roger_. "They'd take you guys too. If they didn't blow you out of the sky or out of the water they'd 'recruit' you and have you sail around the world as a 'historic' ship. With them doing so they could have you go to a port or out at sea and take out an enemy Navy, then be on your way.

To them the idea would be this. 'Who would look at an outdated ship like yours and think it was a threat? Who in their right mind would try and take us on when we would simply blow them out of the water?' But," I said looking at the Lost Boys and crew of the _Roger_. "I know of a world where that wouldn't happen. A world where pirates roam the seas and are stronger than you can even imagine. Where fruits can bestow you great power, at the cost of your ability to swim. Where the power of will _alone_ can make people cower in fear. Where dreams are a driving force and can be accomplished. Simply because you believe in yourself and your dream.

Where you'd rather die trying to accomplish your dream than give up on it. Where your crew is family and, anyone who threatens them better run for the hills. Why? Because you'd do _anything_ and _everything_ in your power to get them back. So," I turned to Hook and Peter. "What say you to moving there? A place where Pirates and adventure abound?! What say you to becoming the strongest you could ever be?! What say you?!"

James looked at his now friend and long time rival with a smirk. Peter gave him the same smirk with a hint of mischief. Then, they looked at me, and nodded.

"Boys," they both asked.

I turned to the Lost Boys and crew. I saw similar looks on their faces. Smiles and devilish grins all around.

" **Aye Captains** ," yelled both of the groups.

I gave a hearty laugh. "Excellent! Now, with that being done it's time to move Neverland to your new home. But, you guys won't be going with it."


	3. Proposal

They all looked at me like I grew two more heads.

"What do you mean we're not," asked Captain Hook.

"Exactly what I said. But, I'll elaborate," I said pulling up a barrel.

They all sat down around me.

"This world you're going to, is separated into five different parts," I told them while conjuring up an image of said world. "The world is separated into Blues and the Grandline. Now the blues are the weakest of them all. One being stronger than the other. There's North Blue," I said pointing to it. "Then the one next to it is East Blue, the weakest of them all," I pointed to said blue. "Then there is the one below that called South Blue. Then finally we have West Blue."

"So what's that big red line going through the middle," asked Rufio, one of the new Boys.

I smiled. "Well Rufio, you hit that name right on the head. That, is the Red Line. The one and only continent in the whole world. Where as the rest of the world is dotted with islands. But, the weirdest, and strongest seas of them all, is the Grandline," I told the assorted group while enlarging that particularly nasty stretch of water.

"What do you mean by weirdest and strongest Mr. Heart," asked Smee.

I looked at the small rotund bespectacled man. "What I mean is that this stretch of water is known as the Ship's Graveyard. The Grandline has no set patterns in _anything_. Hell, it could be sunny and calm one second and snowing and thunderstorms the next. Currents and clouds are not to be trusted, and a compass will be worth shit there because of all the different magnetic fields of the different islands. There, the people with Devil Fruits thrive and, where the strongest survive. But, there's a place even worse than that." I saw that both groups leaned forward in anticipation and wonder. "The second half of the Grandline, the New World. Where it can rain lightning, earthquakes can be measured as the time of day, and so much more. Where the best of the best, and the strongest of the strong are. _That's_ where I'll be putting Neverland."

"Why are you going to be putting it there," asked Slightly.

"Because of the weather here. All four corners have different seasons, as you well know. Think about it. If I put it there and made the weather a little worse with extra heat, cold, and other storms across it, it'd be the ultimate test for pirates to live here. Heck, to even _get_ here. But, for the reason why I won't put you guys there also is because you're not strong enough yet."

"Not strong enough," exclaimed James and Peter.

"Yes. You don't know how strong some of these pirates are. Men and women who can slice ships in half. To create earthquakes from simple punches. To _lift_ mountains out of the earth with pure strength _alone_. Men who can turn into magma, ice, manipulate shadows, and people so fast their hard to see. _That's_ the strength of the pirates there."

Everyone now had pale faces and were quivering in fear.

"Such strength and _power_ ," said the twins.

I leaned forward a little bit. "Do you now see why I want to drop you off in one of the Blues first? You're not to that level. Not yet. But you can be."

"How? How can we get to that," asked Peter.

I smiled. "By training yourselves of course. I'll give you a training regimen, and when you feel you're ready, you can set sail. But," I said with an evil grin. "I'll take something precious from you to make you get there."

"What will you take besides the island," Captain Hook asked.

I turned to him first. "First, I'll take all of your treasure Hook. Everything you ever gained in your time as a pirate and ever since taking short trips to the Mainland that you acquired," I said with a snap of my fingers. I turned to Peter then. "For you Peter, I'll take the one thing you treasure over all others."

He took a quick glance at the Lost Boys.

I shook my head. "Not them Peter. But tell me, who do you treasure more than even them? The one that you've been feeling strange for? Who was the one to be with you since you came here?"

His face grew red with rage. "You take her, you'll regret it."

"Will I now? Even when you don't know _why_ you'd do such a thing? When you don't even know what you're feeling _is_?" I gave an insane laugh. I prepared to snap my fingers.

"NO!"

I snapped my fingers and Tinkerbell disappeared. I saw Peter run towards me with sword and dagger drawn. With a wave of my hand, he froze in place. I got up and walked towards him. "If you weren't so damn _stubborn_ to not grow up and _learn_ what this is your feeling, she wouldn't have had to go. But," I looked at James and Peter both. "You will one day learn. When you do, your dream will have you become the strongest ever. The strength of your Heart will grow, as will your body. James," I said looking at him.

"Yes sir?"

I grinned. "Since your little skirmish was a tie, you'll teach him how to sail. You'll also teach him, with the help of your crew, to also teach the Lost Boys about things when they grow up. I mean _everything_ …James B. Son of Lord B."

His eyes flashed red. "You dare call me that name?! A name I long since got rid of and _destroyed_ since I was a lad?!"

I turned towards him. "Yes I dare Captain James Alexander Bartholomew-Hook! He's old enough to learn. As he _should've_ learnt a while ago! The Lost Boys to. If they ever find someone for themselves as Peter did, they _need_ to learn. They may not want to, but they have to. You know this James. That is your task, and you will do it! Or you can say good bye to your treasure," I said leaning in close, "and your adopted son."

He stiffened.

"Yes. I know you care for him as a father would a son. Otherwise you wouldn't be fighting him tooth and nail to grow up; literally. You teach him, you tell him, or _else_."

"Fine. I'll teach them all I know."

I leaned back. "Good. Now with all that done, it's time for the move." I reached down deep into my magic, and the magic of Neverland then, I clapped my hands.

In so doing I created a circle than appeared on the deck of the ship and one around the whole island, water and all. In the circle were angelic, demonic, and alchemic runes for transportation and merging. Then, I started to chant.

" ** _By the powers of Heart, Soul, and Body I call upon Kingdom Hearts to turn this World into one. To merge it with the world of pirates, adventure, strength, and dreams. To turn this world into one of the many islands that reside in that world. Should those who are deemed worthy, let age not touch them, let ailments never be, and those who are deemed so make new friends and family on the island of Never Neverland. By the power vested in me as the Bearer of Kingdom Hearts, as Kingdom Hearts incarnate, turn in duo unum in corbidus vestris._** "

In a great flash of light, the pirates, Lost Boys, Indians, fairies, the island, and myself, were gone.


	4. Pre-Training

I watched as all of Hook's men and the Lost Boys were all sprawled across the deck either on their backs or faces. I turned to see how James and Peter were doing and gave a light chuckle. Hook was somehow upside down by the ships wheel while Peter was tangled in the rat lines of the _Roger._ I walked to the rail by Peter and sat for a few while everybody got their bearings again. Surprisingly enough, I didn't have to wait long; just a few minutes.

"Why does it feel as if the whole ship is spinning," James asked.

"I don't know about you Hook but, it feels like my insides are on the _out_ side," said Peter.

I shook my head. "You only feel that way because we just travelled millions of miles in just a few seconds. To top it all off your world merged with this one so, it'll be a little disorienting at first."

Everyone started to get up and shake their heads. Some were even moaning and groaning about how disorienting the travel was.

I clapped my hands to get everyone's attention. "Well, since you're all up and about now, it's time for me to tell you where we are."

"Finally! I was wondering when you were going to get to that you bilge rat."

I smirked. "You haven't done the things I have Hook. You have no idea on how much power I just used. And I'm not telling you either."

Everyone hung their heads.

"But, I'll get started on where we are. Right now we're at an uninhabited island in West Blue," I told them pointing to said island. "There is dense jungle there for training, animals larger than a house for eating, and mountains, along with other things, for climbing and even more training. Also, if you can get there, a house is in the middle of it all. One of my homes away from home that I use to keep up my strength, and to go beyond my own limits."

"Why would you give us your house if we have things we can use to build one on the beach or whatever," asked Cubby.

"It's elementary dear Cubby. If you can make it through the jungle and all of the beasts that reside inside, there'll be weights and other things you can use to get even _stronger_ than when you go through the forest. But first," I snapped my fingers again and we were all on the beach. Now in my hands was a list of things for them all to do to get stronger after I left. "Now, as you all can see, I teleported us to the beach."

"No shit Sherlock! Anybody with eyes can see that," exclaimed the un-ageing captain.

I sighed. "Always with the mouth James. Sheesh. I'm only telling you this because now," I pointed to the now empty water, "you also have to try and find the _Jolly Roger_. It's in the middle of the island along with the house. Under the house is a small cove where it's berthed. From there is a small inlet of water that will take you out to sea. After all is said and done, you can begin your journey to your first home."

Both James and the first Lost Boy had surprise written all on their faces.

"Oh. Alright then. Well gang, who want to start a brand new adventure," Peter asked.

That got resounding 'Aye-ayes' and 'Yeahs!'

"Alright then. I leave this book that tells how to get stronger, and the map to the island," I said starting to leave. "Oh, and one more thing," I said turning around. "When you decide to set sail there will be some maps for you of the world, the different islands, and a map of the Grandline with a log pose in your cabin James and Peter. Also inside the book is the type of currency they use here. Should you choose to Peter, you can buy a ship later with what's already there. If not, you can use the money to upgrade the _Roger_. Have fun kiddos," I said disappearing in a swirl of darkness.


End file.
